A conduit system may include a set of tubes, pipes, or other conduits for electrical and mechanical wires, connectors, and other components. Conduit bodies may be used to house electrical or mechanical components at junctions of two or more sections, or at terminal points, of a conduit system. Sample conduit bodies are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,129,631 to Shemtov.
Securing two rigid conduits to each other end-to-end traditionally involves using the threaded coupling 1 shown in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1B, one end of the coupling 1 is first screwed onto a first conduit 10. To secure a second conduit 20 to the coupling 1, the second conduit 20 must be rotated in order to screw it into the coupling 1, as shown in FIG. 1C. These conduits are bulky and heavy. For example, referring to the table in FIG. 2, each ten-feet length of commonly-used conduits can weigh 55.9 pounds (for U.S. trade size 2½), 72.7 pounds (for U.S. trade size 3), 88 pounds (for U.S. trade size 3½), or 103 pounds (for U.S. trade size 4). The task represented in FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C, therefore, normally requires multiple persons working together to maneuver the conduits and rotate them into the coupling. What is needed is a coupling assembly and method of securing conduits to each other that is more convenient to use by fewer users or by one user.